So Complicated
by Iwantseattle06
Summary: It's PDEP...it's drama filled, love filled...so come read...cuz I suck at summaries...so come see for yourself...Love it or Hate it...Let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...so I posted this...then I realized I had posted the WHOLE thing...and I didn't want to do that...lol...**

**I don't own Patrick or Ellen...If I owned Patrick, I wouldn't have to write sex scenes with him and Ellen, cuz I would be experiencing them first hand...and if I owned Ellen I would be that much closer to Patrick...so yep...don't own either of them...**

**I hope you enjoy it...Love it or Hate it...let me know!**

* * *

Patrick and Ellen walked off the set laughing and talking on the way to rehearse lines in his trailer for the upcoming Grey's three-parter episodes. Ellen was walking so close to Patrick that if anyone saw them who didn't recognize who they were, they would have mistaken them as a couple.

Ellen: (smiling and giggly so that she sounded strangely like Meredith): Can you believe we have 5 whole scenes together…as a couple…talking and laughing like we really lo…yeah well you know…

Patrick: I know…it's going to be nice to get some screen time again and not just any screen time but screen time with your pretty face as an added bonus….You want to order in some pizza so that we don't starve during this long long night of rehearsing? I just have to call Jill and tell her that I won't be home tonight…

Ellen: (scrunches nose in disgust) Pizza? Sure we can order pizza if you want to take the chance of me vomiting during the practicing of our love scene….Chris isn't home so no need to call him and tell him I won't be home tonight…you call Jill and I'll order a 2 steaks medium well with sides of shrimp from Maestros….would you like salad also?

Patrick smiled at the thought of spending some quality time with Ellen even if was just to rehearse lines. "Sounds good," he said as he took out his Blackberry to call Jill "meet me in my trailer in 10 minutes?"

"Okay see you then." As she walked off she couldn't help but be excited at the chance to spend one-on-one time with Patrick in the quietness of his trailer. She knew that he could probably tell even though he hadn't brought it up. As she made it to her trailer which was only a few trailers from his, she opened the door to change from her scrubs into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. She knew it would be a long night; they had only 3 days to remember their lines and get their love scene worked out right. She finished changing and grabbed her script she had previously laid on her small "kitchen" table and headed for his trailer. She called Maestros and ordered their meal on her way back to the trailer. When she opened the door to his trailer without bothering to knock and knew as she walked in that tonight would be the night that he would ask her about it; and she didn't have an honest answer at least not right now.

He placed his Blackberry on the table and stripped off his clothes for a quick shower before Ellen got there. As he stepped out of the shower and was wrapping the towel around his waist he heard the door open and he silently wished tonight could be more than going over lines; and he knew that in a few ways it would be.

What she didn't expect to see when she walked in was him standing there wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, "Um…yeah I'm sorry…I should of knocked…I didn't mean to just barge in on you like that…I don't know what I was thinking," as she turned to leave, "I will just wait outside while you get dressed."

"No Ellen! Wait! You don't have to leave. Stay please. I'll get dressed in the bedroom area; I'll even close the door so you won't feel uncomfortable. Did you tell Maestros to deliver our food here or do we need to meet them at the gate?" Patrick rushed to say as to not let her leave.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen him half undressed before. I mean after they did…he shook his head to stop his mind from wondering to that night. It wasn't that he wanted to forget it.

The sound of her voice brought him back to reality and it was then that he realized that he was staring at her. "I told them they could deliver it to your trailer and then I paged security and told them to let the delivery boy in when he got here. I hope that's okay?" she said quite breathlessly like she was trying to shake the memories of that night from her head too.

"Yeah. That's perfectly fine. It will be easier that way. Less work for us right," he chuckled slightly, "I am going to get changed now. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," he said as he made his way to the back of his trailer where his bed was located.

He shut the door behind him and let out a frustrated sigh. His thoughts were swirling around him and he couldn't think straight when he was around her. They had always been good friends, ever since they had taped the pilot episode they had became good friends, but now he saw her in a different light. She wasn't just a friend. They weren't just friends. At least he wasn't just friends.

_Should I say it, Should I tell you how I feel. Oh I want you to know but then again I don't. It's so complicated._

Ellen sat down on his couch as Patrick made his way back to his bedroom to change. She heard him sigh and wondered to herself what was going through his head. To be honest, she wasn't quite sure what was going through her head. Her thoughts were racing faster than she could process them and she just couldn't think straight when he was around her. Ever since she knew that he was cast as Dr. Derek Shepherd and she was cast as Dr. Meredith Grey; she couldn't wait to spend all of her time going over lines with him on the set and rehearsing scene after scene with him.

It was a real downer when the last two scripts had shown hardly any Meredith and Derek interaction. She had missed acting in a scene with him and she hoped he felt the same way. She tells reporters that it is like kissing her brother, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. She wasn't sure when but somewhere along the way she had developed feelings for him.

_We used to laugh, we used to hug the way that old friends do, but now a smile and touch of your hand just makes me come unglued._

Which was insane because she was with Chris and he was with Jill. No she is with Chris and he is with Jill. This was wrong on some many levels, but if it was so wrong why did it feel so right. She knew they were just friends. That that's all they could ever be, just friends. The truth was, she wasn't just friends.

_Should I say it, Should I tell you how I feel. Oh I want you to know but then again I don't. It's so complicated._

Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard the bedroom door sliding open and she looked up to see Patrick leaning on the doorframe. Damn, he looked good when leaned against things like that. Okay, he looked good doing anything.

She opened her mouth to speak but the look in his eyes told her that he wanted to speak. "So I think there are things that we need to discuss and what better time than the present," he asked calmly and slowly as if he was afraid she was going to run away.

But for her there would be no running, she was sticking.

She decided it was her turn to speak, "Yes Patrick there are some things that we need to discuss. As adults, rational, responsible adults. And we can't fight. I don't want to lose you as my friend," she stated all in one breath afraid that he might not hear her out and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him as her friend. Her best friend.

"Okay. I don't want to lose you as a friend either. You mean more to me than you will probably ever realize, Ellen. Nothing could make me stop wanting to be your friend; I will be there for you no matter what. I just have one question," he took a deep breath knowing that the very answer to the question he was about to ask, he the key to future, "is it mine?"

_It's so Complicated_

_

* * *

_

**Am I evil for leaving off there? Probably...Love it or Hate it...Let me know!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next update...Thanks for the review(s)...Here's more...and it's um...porny...so you were forewarned...It's during a "alone" rehearsal of the exam room fight turned sex...so let me know!...Love it or Hate it...let me know!**

* * *

_She turned toward him and he could tell that she was waiting on him to make the next move. Before he realized what he was doing he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Hard and long kisses at first followed by soft and quick kisses. She moaned into his mouth and he nearly lost it. He moaned in response and thrust his hips toward her hips. He was no longer rehearsing for his characters scene with Meredith. _

Ellen moaned into his mouth and felt him thrust his hips towards her hips and relished in the feel of his lips against hers and even though she knew it was wrong, even though she knew he was married and she was with Chris, in that moment right then and there she wasn't an actor rehearsing a scene with her costar

"Oh Ellen," he moaned again thrusting his pelvis further into hers. He picked her up and her legs instantly went around his waist. She pulled her lips away from his to suck and nibble on his ear. "Patrick, take me for a ride," she whispered breathlessly. He sat her on the edge of the makeshift exam room table. He slipped his hands down to the waistband of her light blue scrub pants and untied them and let them fall to the floor. He looked into her eyes and saw lust and desire and what he thought was a hint of love mixed in. Ellen made him feel alive inside and touching her like this, as Patrick and Ellen, he realized that he loved her. No one had ever made him feel like this and he was positive that he never wanted this feeling to stop.

As soon as her pants hit the floor, Patrick moved one hand to her hair and let his long manly finger runs through her silk golden hair as their arousal grew he pulled her hair so that he had better access to her neck and began to kiss behind her earlobe down to her collarbone; while the other hand work feverishly at edge of her panties before diving into her wetness.

"I want you. I want you now Paddy," she said in a loud whispering moan. "Oh baby you feel so good," Patrick moaned rather breathlessly, "I want you too baby. I want you so bad."

He slid off her panties and she undid his jeans and let them fall to a heap on the floor. He stopped kissing her neck long enough to take off her shirt and bra before diving into her cleavage. He could hear her moaning his name and begging him to take her for a ride, which he fully planned on doing right here right now. She quickly took of his shirt and threw it too the ground with the rest of their clothes. He took one of her breasts in his mouth sucking on her nipple as she moaned and arched her back to give him more access. He used to one hand to support her back and to give himself leverage. While his other hand caressed the curves of her body as if he was burning the image and feel of her naked body into this brain. He finally reached her clit and began to massage it with his thumb.

When he reached her clit and began massaging it, she felt like she might explode. She was 37 years old, she has had her share of sex in her life but nothing like this. This, this was mind blowing sex. The kind of sex you only read about in books. No one had ever made her body tingle the way his touch did. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, memorizing the feel of his mouth on her breast and the way his hands felt on her body. She never wanted it to end. She knew in this moment that she was in love with him.

"Don't stop Patrick, Don't Stop," she begged. Hearing her beg for more only made him put more suction on her nipples and more pressure on her clit. He felt her body began to shake and he moaned into her breast as he felt her cum underneath him.

He needed to be inside her and he needed her now.

He laid her back on the makeshift table and spread her legs before he slowly thrust into her, first slowly, then going deeper and deeper like he was trying to touch her soul. He looked into her eyes and saw the love, desire and lust in them and knew that he wasn't alone in his feelings. He felt her start to tighten around him and he felt himself start to cum. His eyes never left hers as they came together in the makeshift exam room on an exam table. He fell on top of her breathlessly and pulled her close to him cherishing what little time he had alone with her in such an intimate way.

He knew that eventually they would have to talk about what happened tonight but right now he just wanted to hold her close and wish that she was his and he was hers

She knew snuggled into his warm embrace and breathed in his manly scent and couldn't help but wish that this was life really was. She prayed that one day she wouldn't have to hide her feelings for him and that she could be his one-day and he could hers. Only hers.

_It's so complicated._


End file.
